


All Wrapped in Lace and Leather

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [43]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Engagement, M/M, Oral Sex, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun welcomes his fiancé home with a rather sexy surprise on his birthday~ <3[Changki/HBD Changkyun!]





	All Wrapped in Lace and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changki + Changkyun's bday + Kihyun planning the best day. Fluff or smut"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“Hyung… what are you wearing?” Changkyun asked, his eyes wide as he stared over at his fiancé. He’d just returned to his house after a long day of work to find it decorated with streamers and balloons, confetti all over the floor and a huge bouquet in the center of the table. He could also smell his favorite foods cooking in the kitchen, but the greatest surprise of them all was how Kihyun greeted him.

“Happy birthday Changkyunnie!!” Kihyun yelled out, rushing towards Changkyun to give him a huge hug, the straps of his harness swaying slightly from the motion. Changkyun could only stare dumbfounded, his cheeks dusting pink at the entirely too erotic outfit his boyfriend was wearing. Not only was he wearing a fetishy leather harness along his torso, but he was also wearing the tightest, skimpiest pants Changkyun had ever seen him wear- and he’d met his fiancé during his goth phase… Mouth agape, Changkyun could only blink rapidly, his mind going crazy from the visual onslaught.

“No but for real… what are you wearing?” Changkyun repeated, barely processing the fact that it was his birthday and that Kihyun had a delicious meal waiting for him- too awestruck by his enticing fiancé. Kihyun laughed, raising an eyebrow at the shocked reaction. 

“It’s just something I remembered you said you liked me in, from back in college~” Kihyun explained, flushing as he ran his hands down his mostly bare chest. “Is it too much? Am I too old for this now?” Kihyun mumbled nervously, starting to second-guess himself now that Changkyun was looking at him with such a surprised look.

“No! Definitely not,” Changkyun reassured, reaching his hand down to pull Kihyun into a quick kiss. “You look sexy as hell, I just wasn’t expecting this…” Changkyun continued, laughing nervously as he feels the strain on the front of his pants. He was definitely getting turned on by this, and there wasn’t much he could do to hide his obvious erection. Kihyun smiled, biting his lip as he observes Changkyun’s current predicament.

“Since it’s your birthday and all, I wanted to do something fun that I knew you would like~” Kihyun said, stepping closer to Changkyun until their bodies were flush against each other. “Do you like your surprise~?” he prompts, batting his eyelashes seductively up into his fiancé’s face. Changkyun can only blink, his heart pounding and cock throbbing from within the confines of his pants.

“I love it,” Changkyun breathily admitted, swallowing thickly. He couldn’t believe how far his fiancé had went just to do something a little special on his birthday, and Changkyun couldn’t deny how appreciative he was of the sentiment. Kihyun smirked, pressing his lips against the flank of Changkyun’s neck as he said his next words.

“Dinner’s still gotta cook for 10 more minutes,” he said, voice sultry and heavily implicative. Changkyun swallowed, his eyes going wide as Kihyun starts palming him through his work pants. “I could give you a more proper welcome~” Kihyun offered, groaning as he feels just how turned on Changkyun already was. Not quite sure what Kihyun was trying to imply, but sure as hell interested, Changkyun nods, his cheeks burning as he stares into Kihyun’s face.

“I would like that…” Changkyun softly admits, his eyes getting hazy with lust. Unable to resist the desire to check out his fiancé, Changkyun greedily stares at Kihyun’s sexy, black leather harness and how pretty his chest looked underneath it. Beyond that, Changkyun surveyed Kihyun’s pants situation, and noticed something… interesting peeking out from the waist of his sinfully small leather pants: what appeared to be lace underwear. Choking back a moan, Changkyun covers his mouth with the back of his hand, blearily watching as Kihyun gets down onto his knees in front of him.

Promptly taking off Changkyun’s belt and undoing his pants, Kihyun watches as Changkyun’s slacks drop down to his ankles. Grinning excitedly, Kihyun also takes off the man’s underwear, gasping as he notices just how hard Changkyun was- he could see his cock twitching and pulsing, like he was desperately needing some attention down there. Giving the man exactly what he needed, Kihyun wraps his talented, beautiful mouth around the tip, sucking it in eagerly. He knew he didn’t have much time until his carefully prepared dinner would be ready, so Kihyun worked extra hard to get Changkyun to cum in record time.

Unable to bite back a deep, desperate moan, Changkyun gasps, his head rolling back as Kihyun eagerly pleasures his aching cock. Today honestly hadn’t been the best day at work- it was busy, and tedious, but to return home to his fiancé dressed in fetish gear and sucking his cock right in the doorway? Well, that definitely made up for it. Lips parting in another groan, Changkyun moves his hand down to stroke the back of Kihyun’s head, gently urging him forward. Changkyun hadn’t even realized how much he needed this, but now that it was happening- he needed more: now.

“Deeper baby, c’mon,” Changkyun half-begged, trying to urge Kihyun to go deeper with his hand. Kihyun smirked around Changkyun’s cock, proud of himself for getting Changkyun this needy so quick. Clearly his baby needed something more stimulating, and, happy to oblige to the birthday boy’s wishes, Kihyun widens his mouth and lowers himself further onto Changkyun’s cock, his tongue languidly running along the underside.

Pressing his hips forward, Changkyun opens his eyes blearily, staring down at his gorgeous fiancé as he sucks his cock. God, his lips were so pretty… Inhaling sharply, Changkyun groans, his eyebrows scrunching together as Kihyun suddenly starts picking up his pace. Now with the man seriously working his cock, Changkyun whimpered, deciding to truly fuck Kihyun’s mouth. 

Kihyun just wanted Changkyun to have a nice birthday- and if that meant dropping to his knees and sucking his cock in borderline degrading clothing, then Kihyun would do it to the best of his ability, and with a goddamn smile on his face. There was something deeply satisfying about being able to do something like this for the one you loved more than anyone, and Kihyun groaned around Changkyun’s cock as he realized that he was actually starting to get hard.

“Fuck, Kihyunnie~” Changkyun breathlessly mumbled, skipping the honorifics in his lust-filled haze. His hips were now ruthlessly grinding and thrusting into Kihyun’s wet, warm throat, and he could barely coordinate his movements let alone think straight. Fingers gripping Kihyun’s head, Changkyun moans hotly, pounding Kihyun’s throat harder and harder. Kihyun, meanwhile, hadn’t been able to take a proper breath in a little over a minute, and was definitely starting to get light headed. Please Changkyun, please cum quickly…

“Cumming-” Changkyun choked out, shoving his hard, long cock completely down Kihyun’s throat as he came hard and fast down his throat. Unable to react or move away in time, Kihyun could only kneel there and take it, his eyes watering from the intensity. Gasping as he stares down at Kihyun’s fucked-out expression, Changkyun continues cumming down the man’s throat, his mouth parted erotically. After a few more seconds of this, Changkyun pulls away, immediately sparking a bout of coughs from Kihyun.

“Are you okay?” Changkyun asks, genuinely concerned. Kneeling down beside the man, Changkyun runs his fingers along Kihyun’s shoulders, looking at him with earnest eyes. Kihyun nods vigorously, his soft brown hair shifting from the motion.

“I’ll be okay, how are you feeling?” Kihyun asks, looking up into Changkyun’s face. Seeing the kind, pure look in his eyes, Changkyun smiles, pressing a kiss to his adorable fiancé’s forehead. It was obvious that all he wanted was to make Changkyun happy and, not wanting to disappoint the man, Changkyun replies.

“I feel great, thank you for the surprise~” <3


End file.
